Avatar Especial de Año Nuevo
by karin45
Summary: Actualizado! Dos nuevos capis! Dos enemigos que establecen su alianza, un maestro aire que busca volver a entrar en el estado avatar mientras que un viejo prisionero toma una interesante conversación con alguien que esconde muchos secretos.
1. Chapter 1: Detrás de las Sombras

**Avatar -"Especial de Año Nuevo"**

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, este fic solo con motivos de entretención, siendo propiedad exclusiva de los creadores, a quienes admiro mucho, ya que me han inspirado ajajajaja

**Capitulo 1º-Detrás de las sombras**

Debajo de aquel cielo de estrellas infinitas, la noche las cubre con un silencioso manto, dentro de una quietud sigilosa e imperecedera, ellas vigilan, casi con calidad de cómplice, aquellas sombras que se ven a lo lejos, distinguiéndose de entre estas un gran ser, casi como un bisonte, y sobre este 6 individuos, pero en un instante se pierden de vista, adentrándose en el espeso bosque. La gigantesca sombra aterriza cerca de muchas hojas secas y de el descienden dos chicos, uno de ellos moreno, de ojos celestes, cargaba, a un monje de mediana estatura, calvo que parecía inconciente y mal herido, luego de bajar ellos les siguieron dos chicas, y un hombre abrazado de un gran oso. Al descender una de las muchachas parecía molesta.

-¡Genial! me encanta casi matarme a la velocidad que íbamos – diciéndolo en tono sarcástico y frunciendo el ceño.

-Toph, no podíamos detenernos, si nos demorábamos mas la nación del fuego nos alcanzaría-dijo Katara con un semblante entre reproche y preocupación -Además lo más importante es encontrar un lugar para ocultarnos – dirigiendo su mirada algo melancólica hacia Appa, ya que sentado junto a él estaba Aang aún dormido

Mientras tanto delante de Appa, el rey tierra veía casi con asombro como Sokka, Momo y el gran oso peleaban por unas vallas que habían encontrado cerca del lugar, pero el gran triunfador fue Toph que tan solo con un movimiento de tierra control logró obtener los frutos, comiéndoselos delante de ellos 3 mientras la miraban con la boca abierta, pero ese ambiente de pequeña felicidad solo era temporal, ya que dentro de sus corazones aun sentían la herida reciente de la derrota en Ba Sing Se, la gran esperanza de la única ciudad que no había caído ante la nación del fuego se había perdido y su amigo (Aang) casi pierde la vida en esa cruel batalla.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, donde la tierra y las praderas son extensas, se veía una gran fortaleza, una ciudad cercada por grandes muros que la protegían de cualquier enemigo o peligro, pero eso ciclo se había roto, ya que tanto por fuera como por dentro estaba rodeada por una cantidad infinita de hombres, que sacaban a sus habitantes de sus hogares llevándoles a las afueras de la ciudad, donde en filas de 6 personas los introducían en unos tanques de color metal que emanaban un fuerte olor a azufre, sólo podían distinguir aquellos habitantes con sus miradas melancólicas y sufrientes una gran bandera puesta casi en la entrada de su ciudad, donde aparecía un gran dibujo de una llama roja con negra, siendo esa insignia señal de la muerte.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Ba Sing Se, en la parte del comedor, se veían dos figuras degustando deliciosos manjares, aunque una de ellas apenas si había probado bocado.

-No, me digas Zuzu, que aún estas preocupado, por el tío Iroh, recuerda que él es un traidor y no merece misericordia-dijo Azula, con un tono irónico pero a la vez con malicia.

Pero Zuko no contestó.

-Glorioso es este día, al fin después de 100 años nuestra nación a tomado Ba Sing Se, ahora solo nos queda encontrar al avatar, pero será fácil, ya que esta mal herido y no puede haber ido muy lejos de aquí-siguió hablando Azula con un aire de superioridad

-El avatar…-dijo Zuko mostrando una expresión incierta

Justo en ese momento entra al comedor saltando y bailando Ty Lee y detrás de ella le seguía Mai, esta al ver a Zuko sólo bajo un poco la mirada, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, en tanto Ty Lee bailaba muy feliz dejando por algunos lugares unos papeles que ella llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta celebración?-preguntó Azula

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste Azula?-dijo Ty Lee sonriendo-Pronto se acercará el año nuevo, así que como es la costumbre estoy poniendo pergaminos en todo el palacio, dime si no son lindoss?-entregándole en ese momento a Azula uno de los pergaminos

Azula vio el pergamino donde estaba escrito "fu" (cerca del año nuevo es una costumbre poner estos pergaminos en China, y "fu" significa "felicidad") y en ese preciso momento sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa con cierta malicia

-¿Es cierto?, bueno pues entonces creo que en conmemoración a esta victoria en Ba Sing Se deberíamos hacer algo muy especial para celebrarlo- dijo Azula.

Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee la observaron con asombro antes esas palabras, pero ella continuó hablando-"Sería majestuoso ver una lluvia de fuegos artificiales…"-acabó por decir la joven princesa

-¡¡¡Qué hermoso una lluvia de fuegos artificiales!!!- grita Ty Lee y luego abrazó a azula

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Zuko, sorprendido

-Ya lo veras en su momento-contestó Azula. En ese momento ella se levantó de la mesa, y cuando estaba a punto del salir del comedor volteó a ver a Zuko.

-OH es verdad hermanito, olvidé decírtelo, mandé un mensaje a nuestro padre, para comentarle tu gran aporte a la conquista de Ba Sing Se ¿no te parece estupendo?

Zuko ante eso se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa

-¡¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!! –gritó casi el joven, ante la noticia, su voz se llenaba de una pequeña felicidad, pero se controló para que Azula no lo notara

-Pues lo que escuchaste… bueno ahora me retiro tengo asuntos que tratar- Azula, salió de aquella habitación, junto con Ty Lee muy feliz y con Mai, que sólo volteó a ver a Zuko tras la expresión que este tenía en su rostro.

Zuko no cabía en felicidad "No puedo creerlo, si todo sale bien volveré a casa" dijo el muchacho para sus adentros, pero en ese momento un pensamiento interrumpió ese hermoso instante, una frase que el conocía muy bien y que nunca lo dejaba solo-"Azula siempre miente…"

Se escuchaba el riachuelo corriendo, acompañado de múltiples sonidos de animales, incluso hasta los árboles al mecer sus ramas hacían un pequeño sonido, estos ruidos hicieron despertar al joven monje, que lentamente abrió los ojos, y la primera imagen que vio fue a una hermosa muchacha que el conocía muy bien.

-Katara- dijo débilmente Aang

-¡¡¡Aang!!!- dijo Katara feliz, y luego lo abrazó.

Ella estaba a su lado cuidándolo, dentro de una pequeña casa, casi hecha por la misma naturaleza, pero se veía que la mano del hombre estuvo ahí

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Aang

-Es una pequeña aldea al interior del bosque, el hijo del patriarca de este lugar nos dejó quedarnos para cuidarte, porque reconoció de inmediato que tú eras el avatar - respondió la joven

Aang observó que sólo estaba Katara con él.

-¿y los demás?- volvió a preguntar el joven, pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte

-¿Pues que crees?- dijo casi riendo Katara- "solo se nos pidió como condición para quedarnos que ayudáramos a los preparativos del año nuevo, así que quedamos en que yo te cuidaría, mientras que los demás ayudaban, de hecho me creerías si te dijera que Sokka esta de guardaespaldas, porqué cuando el jefe lo vio le dijo "Se ve que eres un gran guerrero ¿no crees que podrías ayudarnos cuidando un poco la aldea?" y Sokka dijo "por supuesto cuente con este gran guerrero" jajajaj eso de gran guerrero lo hizo feliz –rió Katara

Aang también comenzó a reír, pero recordó repentinamente las últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido antes de llegar a la aldea: la batalla perdida, la caída de Ba Sing Se y sobre todo que dejó su amor por Katara. La muchacha percató algo extraño en la mirada del joven monje y lo tomó de las manos. Aang se sorprendió.

-¿Estás mejor no?, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos Aang, pensamos por un instante que te habíamos… perdido- y del rostro de Katara brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Katara….-.dijo Aang sorprendido, pero en ese momento la cara de Aang se puso seria y comenzó a hablar-"Cuando estábamos peleando con Zuko y Azula, para alcanzar el estado avatar tuve que sacrificar algo que no deseaba... Creo que aún tengo que hacerlo...".-suspiro melancólico-"por eso antes que suceda definitivamente necesito decirte la verdad… Katara yo a ti te a…."-balbuceaba, casi entrecortado

Justo en ese momento se escucha un ¡¡pow!! que venía de la pequeña puerta de enfrente.

-Eh despertaste pies de bailarina- entró Toph

-Ah sí….- dijo desanimado Aang,

-Bueno Aang espérame un segundo iré a buscar algunas hierbas, cuídalo por mientras Toph -salió Katara de la habitación repentinamente, dejando a el monje en compañía de Toph

Katara al estar afuera cambio abruptamente su semblante a uno más duro y melancólico

-Perdóname Aang-susurró Katara -"Estuve a punto de darle a Zuko el agua de los oasis de los espíritus., si eso hubiera pasado… habrías muerto" – Sus ojos mostraron una profunda tristeza, pero levantó su mirada y siguió su camino

En un lugar oscuro, rodeado por mil habitaciones, apenas si entraba la luz del día parecían casi un laberinto, se oían los ecos de una persona, se podría decir que cantaba.

-Hojas de vid, viento soplo, cayeron frágiles y con gran honor…- Cantaba Iroh dentro de una celda que era algo pequeña, pero al estar sentado no ocupaba mucho espacio, en ese instante un guardia apareció tras la puerta.

-Toma aquí tienes tu té-le dijo fríamente

-¡Oh muchas gracias! esto era lo único que quería-agradeció el viejo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Está bien…pero recuerda el trato-dijo el soldado

-¡Claro claro! el té a cambio que yo deje de cantar-respondió Iroh feliz mientras comenzaba a llevar la taza a su boca.

-Exacto-dijo el soldado que estaba cansado de oírlo cantar casi por 3 días.

El viejo Iroh lo tomó pero al instante lo escupió.

-¡¡Por Dios esto no es té, parece agua de drenaje!!- protestó el viejo, con cara de asco

-¡Pff, agradece que te traje té! …de todas formas yo cumplí-reclamó con un tono más fuerte el guardia.

-Mm… pero yo solo quería buen té…- dijo tiernamente el hombre

-Creo que el té de jazmín sería mejor ¿no?-brotó desde lo profundo del pasillo la voz de un joven hombre, pero al acercarse al soldado este lo reconoció inmediatamente por la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro.

-Señor –dijo el hombre

-Retírate, quiero hablar con el prisionero-dijo secamente el joven príncipe

-Sí señor- dijo el soldado, y tras eso se retiró en un instante.

Zuko y Iroh se miraron, el joven al parecer llevaba algo en sus manos, y se lo pasó por entre las rejas.

-Es té de jazmín- le dijo el muchacho

El viejo lo probó-"¡está muy bueno! veo que has mejorando"- dijo feliz el viejo. Hubo un silencio después de eso, pero se quebró cuando Zuko decidió hablar.

-¿Porque ayudaste al avatar tío?- preguntó el joven

-Porque era lo correcto en su momento… cada uno elige su camino-contestó el tío.

-Pero no entiendes que con eso traicionaste a la nación del fuego y cavaste tu propia tumba- le dijo con un poco de rabia Zuko.

-Zuko, uno sólo traiciona cuando pone en duda a su corazón y principios –Dijo tristemente y continuó hablando-"Pensé que al fin habías escogido el camino correcto, no el que alguien te había impuesto, no ves que te traicionaste a ti mismo…sobrino… ¿acaso esto es lo que realmente quieres?...incluso pudiste dañar sin querer la confianza que en algún momento alguien puso en ti"

En ese momento paso algo muy fugaz en su mente casi imperceptible, la imagen de la joven amiga del avatar, de la plática en la cueva, pero luego volvió al tema y continuo hablando.

-Sólo quiero regresar a mi hogar tío, quiero que mi padre me acepte¡¡es que no me comprendes!!... se me dio una oportunidad ¡¡acaso querías que la tirara así como así!!- dijo esta vez con una voz aún mas irascible

-Pero uno ve como toma las oportunidades, si para bien o mal…pero te pregunto algo sobrino… no te has puesto a pensar que ¿Azula podría estar engañándote nuevamente?

El joven en ese momento bajo la mirada-"Créeme eso siempre lo tengo presente, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar"

Luego de eso el joven se volteó y dijo "lo siento, pero este es mi camino tío… adiós"

El joven se fue dejando consigo detrás un aire de tristeza en el pobre viejo

Aang había salido de la choza y comenzó a recorrer la aldea. Vio una gran cantidad de adornos y pergaminos por todas las casas del lugar. La gente se veía muy entusiasta esperando la llegada del año nuevo que seria esta misma noche, pero de repente observó que las personas se dirigían con alegría a aun anciano, se escuchaba como la gente decía

"¡Ohh ha regresado, qué bueno!" "¡¡patriarca!!".De repente al viejo se le acerco un joven de cabellos negros al rededor de unos 20 años

-¡Papá! qué bueno que has regresado-dijo el joven, con un semblante de felicidad

-Sí hijo regresé lo más rápido que pude-dijo el viejo

De repente la mirada del joven se dirigió hacia Aang.

-Padre, te tengo buenas nuevas… el avatar está en la aldea

-¿¡¡Qué has dicho!!? -Dijo el viejo sorprendido, dirigiendo también su mirada en la misma dirección que su hijo, Aang al sentirse observado se acercó a dar sus respetos.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad –agradeció el joven monje

-No tienes de que preocuparte, es un honor, espero que te recuperes pronto -dijo el hijo del patriarca, haciendo una reverencia

-¡Gracias!, eso espero- e hizo una reverencia también aang

-Aang!! –se escuchó que de lejos gritaba Sokka, acompañado por Toph mientras se acercaban a el-"te esta buscando Katara, dice que debes descansar"-terminó por decir Sokka.

Aang mas que escuchar lo que Sokka decía, quedó sorprendido al ver que este llevaba una especie de falda en vez de pantalones.

-AMM Sokka llevas… ¿una falda?- Se extrañó Aang

-Emm….no es una falda es parte de el uniforme de guardaespaldas de este pueblo, es un signo de superioridad y respeto dentro de esta comunidad, uno se debe sentir orgulloso, ya que lleva la historia de los antepasados del lugar.

-Se tuvo que auto convencer de eso para poder usarla, lo hubieras visto antes estaba en una etapa completa de negación- le susurró Toph al oído a Aang

-Amm pero es…una falda… - reiteró nuevamente Aang a Sokka

-Noooo¡¡¡Que es un uniforme!!!-replicó Sokka

-Yo creo que si dice que es un uniforme lo es, además yo veo claramente que es asi- dijo Toph

-Ohh gracias Toph!-dijo Sokka feliz, pero en un segundo se calló - te encanta hacerme sentir miserable ¿no?

-Claro, es un placer- respondió Toph

El día comenzaba a terminar, todo se ocultaba, todo comenzaba a quedar en silencio…

Pero se escuchaba casi imperceptible, para el oído humano, un extraño ruido que recorría el palacio real de Ba Sing Se, este se dirigía hacia el trono real. El sonido se detuvo en seco frente a este.

-Si¿qué quieres?- dijo Azula, mientras estaba sentada en el trono.

-Su alteza, ha llegado un mensaje urgente- dijo uno de los Dai Lee, un espía

El hombre se lo pasó a Azula, esta lo leyó, sus dedos comenzaron a apretar el papel lentamente.

-Bueno¡retírate!- dijo ella secamente

-¡Si!- se retiró tan rápidamente el hombre como había llegando dejando sola a Azula.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo casi con perfidia la joven princesa

Zuko estaba entrando a la sala del trono, cuando este miró a Azula y ella a él.

-Debemos irnos Zuko,- dijo Azula

-¿Por qué?- dijo Zuko, extrañado

-Porque, ya sabemos donde esta el avatar…- su voz resonó por toda la sala, haciendo un eco, que parecía infinito…

El día transcurrió sereno, en calma, todo coexistía en un entorno único, llegando así naturalmente la noche, se veía a todos muy felices, preparando un gran festín. Sokka aun estaba con su falda, Toph lo molestaba, Appa comía muchas frutas, que Aang y Katara recolectaron, mientras que momo intentaba quitársela sin éxito Aang estaba mostrándole a unos niños su simpático truco de la pelotita en una hilera de aire, en tanto, Bosco y el rey tierra ayudaban con los preparativos del banquete. Era vez primera que este hombre vivía una vida sencilla y tranquila, a las afueras de su palacio, a pesar de todo era una experiencia nueva para el siéndole muy placida. Katara mientras tanto se encontraba al interior del bosque practicando agua control.

-Mm este látigo de agua aún se ve débil- dijo en voz alta

-Pues yo creo que se ve bastante poderoso- dijo una voz que salió de entre los árboles  
-¿Aang eres tú?, recuerda que debes descansar- la chica se acercó al árbol de donde emanaba la voz; pero con un movimiento rápido, este le sujetó las manos bruscamente a Katara quedando así los 2 frente a frente. La luz de la luna dio frente al rostro del individuo, denunciándolo, ella lo reconoció de inmediato.  
-¡¡Zuko!!- dijo Katara sorprendida,

-Creo que esta escena ya la hemos vivido ¿no?- dijo Zuko, pero antes de que esta se zafara apareció Ty Lee golpeándola 2 veces por detrás y una por delante, en unos puntos específicos inhabilitando sus poderes y dejándola inconciente.

-¿La llevo al tanque?-preguntó Ty Lee  
-No, yo me encargo, tú ve con Azula-dijo fríamente Zuko  
-Amm bueno –sonrió la joven

Ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, la naturaleza observaba en silencio la celebración de los hombres que estaban ansiosos por la llegada de este nuevo año donde las esperanzas volverían a nacer en la aldea. Sólo faltaban unos 30 minutos, mas Aang y compañía estaban preocupados por Katara.

-¿dónde esta¿No debería haber regresado? -Dijo Sokka preocupado

-es cierto... no entiendo…¿por qué aún no vuelve? –dijo Aang, que también estaba preocupado.

-¡Esperen! algo se acerca…- interrumpió abruptamente Toph.

Se sintió una fuerte vibración que emanaba de la tierra, como si algo la devorara, de las sombras emergieron inmensos tanques de metal, siendo 7 en total, destruyendo a su paso todo lo que tenían en frente.

-…No puede ser…-exclamaron casi Aang y Sokka al mismo tiempo con terror

Esos enormes acorazados se detuvieron justo en frente de la gente que estaba inmóvil por el terror, luego una de las compuertas del tanque que estaba en medio se abrió y emergieron Azula y Mai en gloriosa majestad.

-¡Qué bueno verte avatar!... me alegro que este vivo… ¡para poder aniquilarte!- dijo con imperante superioridad azula percibiendo en sus ojos toda su crueldad – "¡ah sí! antes debo darle las gracias a alguien" en ese momento Azula volteó su rostro-¡debo agradecerte por tu información!, sobre el paradero del avatar, créeme se te recompensará-retumbando la voz de la joven princesa como eco en el espacio

En ese instante se oyeron unos pasos que al parecer emergían de la multitud, dirigiéndose donde estaba Azula, mientras todos solo observaban, el sonido de los pasos se detuvo en frente al joven maestro aire, que miraba, sin entender

-Lo siento joven Aang- terminó diciendo el patriarca de la aldea

Bueno este es mi primer fic, es un poquito largo, de hecho es la continuación del último capitulo del libro tierra, pero será un fic especial de sólo 2 o 3 capítulos. Le agradezco en especial a una amiga que me inspiró a hacer este fic (muchas gracias masg!!!!), bueno ojala que les guste y por favor dejen review... graciassss!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Atrapados

**Capitulo 2º- Atrapados**

Sólo existía el silencio, todo alrededor era oscuridad, pero de entre las penumbras se esbozó la imagen de una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos y tez morena que llevaba consigo un hermoso vestido celeste, pero esta mujer comenzó a alejarse rápidamente

-"¡¡¡Mamá!!!!"-se oyó el grito casi ensordecedor de una joven mujer de unos 14 años

Más esta volteó mirándola

-"Rompe las cadenas, hija…"-dijo aquella mujer retumbando aquellas palabras como eco en aquel vacío.

En ese mismo instante Katara abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente. Se encontraba algo aturdida, sin entender muy bien que pasaba, mas luego reaccionó, recordando a Ty lee y Zuko. Vio que estaba dentro de un cuarto de metal. Notó por el ruido perturbador de algunos motores, que estaba en algo parecido a un tanque. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta metálica de la entrada, pero estaba cerrada. Rápidamente la chica vio la cantimplora que llevaba consigo e intentó sacar el agua, pero esta no salió.

-"¡¡Rayos!! ... ¡Esto es por Ty lee!"- dijo Katara con voz furiosa, pero luego guardó silencio.-"Romper las cadenas…"- susurró la joven con una mirada cabizbaja

Mientras tanto, la noche ya cubría todo, pero no había tranquilidad, ya que algo ocurría debajo de aquellas estrellas…

-"¿Papá?..¿Por qué?"- se escuchó que decía temblorosa la voz de un joven hombre

El viejo patriarca noto a su alrededor, las miradas de los aldeanos sobre el sin poder comprender, mas el viejo no dijo nada desviando su mirada. Justo en ese instante un rayo llego directamente hacia Aang, pero este lo evito con gran rapidez, detectando que Azula lo había enviado. Sin vacilar Azula comenzó con su ataque, envió nuevamente un rayo hacia nuestros héroes, mientras tanto Mai corrió y arrojó sus cuchillas hacia ellos, pero Sokka las bloqueó. En ese instante Toph y Aang arrojaron hacia Azula una colosal roca, mas con gran velocidad ella formo dos grandes bolas de fuego que bloquearon el ataque y rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia ellos. Toph forma una magna barricada vertical, pero Azula, astutamente, antes de que alcanzase una altura insuperable, salta sobre este y con el impulso salta hacia arriba, luego comienza a caer, pero logra gran velocidad colocando sus brazos hacia atrás usando su fuego como proyectil de velocidad, justo antes de llegar al suelo estira sus brazos hacia delante y proyecta el fuego que le sirvió de impulso hacía ellos, mas Aang con una barrera de aire control la detiene, chocando así esplendorosamente dos fuerzas, el fuego y aire.

-"¿Aang dime donde esta?!!- grita Toph

-"¡Arriba de mi!"- le grita respondiéndole este

Toph hace brotar de la tierra un inmenso pilar que se dirige velozmente hacia Azula, esta desvanece su fuego, evitando el pilar usando la el ataque de Aang en su beneficio, impulsándola lejos. Mientras tanto Sokka peleaba con Mai.

-"¡Perfecto, mientras Azula se divierte, yo combato con una niñita!"- dijo fríamente Mai

-"¡¡Eh¡¿Acaso no ves que soy un chico?!"- dijo Sokka irritado

-"Ahh, es cierto, es que con tu faldita no te reconocí"- esbozó una sonrisa Mai

-¡¡AHH ¡!¡¡rayos, esto es un traje de batalla no una falda!!- dijo Sokka lanzando su boomerang, pero la chica lo esquivó sin problemas.

Aang y Toph se preparaban para volver atacar, pero Azula repentinamente dejó su posición de pelea.

-"Bueno creo que esto es todo…"- dijo indiferente la joven

-"¡¿Qué¡¿A que te refieres?!"- preguntó inquieto Aang

-"Porque no ves a tu alrededor ¿eh?"- dijo maliciosamente Azula

El joven observó a su alrededor, notando que toda la aldea estaba rodeada por soldados de la nación del fuego, varios de ellos tenían a hombres, mujeres y niños en el suelo, inclusive a Momo, Appa y Bosco amenazándolos a todos ellos en posición de ataque.

-"Si sólo digo una palabra, toda la aldea será quemada como pasto seco"-sonrió Azula-"pero si vienes conmigo, los perdonaré"

-"Esta bien, iré contigo"- dijo seriamente el monje, sin siquiera dudarlo

Aang miró a sus amigos, estos se percataron y detuvieron su ataque.

-"Perfecto ¡¡llévenselos!!" – ordenó Azula a 4 soldados

Mientras los soldados se llevaban a Aang, Toph, Sokka y el rey tierra, apareció corriendo rápidamente Ty Lee, esta se acercó a Azula, comentándole que habían capturado a la amiga del avatar. Aang y sus amigos voltearon precipitadamente sus cabezas al escuchar eso. Azula dirigió su mirada hacia ellos con semblante irónico, pero ellos ya estaban casi totalmente sumergidos en esos enormes acorazados de metal.

En poco tiempo los tanques tenían en su interior a casi toda la aldea, solamente dejando a las mujeres y niños en el lugar. Los acorazados salieron de aquella pequeña localidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero los tanques al encontrarse a cierta distancia de esta, emergieron de la parte superior de estos varios soldados. De uno de ellos surgió Azula, esta emitió nuevamente un silbido, con esto todos los soldados lanzaron millones de ráfagas de fuego a la aldea, quemándola, sin que nadie, excepto ellos, contemplaban como se extinguía la vida en aquella parte del bosque.

En tanto otros soldados colocaban Aang y al rey tierra en celdas diferentes, mientras Toph y Sokka estaban en una celda juntos, más luego cuando se alejaron los soldados el chico de tez morena miro a Toph

-Sabes tengo una idea… mediante el dominio que tienes de la tierra y el metal puedes encontrar a Katara y a los aldeanos, para luego liberarlos- susurró Sokka

-Amm ¿y cómo supones que lo haga¿acaso no has pensado que aquí se pueden dar cuenta?-respondió en tono irónico

-A ellos sólo les interesa Aang ,si tu localizas y atacas rápido los tanques antes de que ellos percaten que escapamos podremos rescatar a todos, así Aang ya no estará bajo la manipulación de la nación del fuego. Toph puso una expresión casi sarcástica ante eso, pero rió.

-Sabes, por lo general te oyes como un tonto, pero eres bastante listo- rió esta

-¿Am¿Eso es un cumplido?- dijo con una expresión incrédula Sokka

-Se podría decir que sí- al decir esto Toph puso sus manos en el suelo del acorazado, abriendo un agujero y saliendo junto con Sokka sigilosamente. Sus pies tocaron la tierra, y localizó cada tanque que había, notando que algunos estaban a grandes distancia de otros.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió la chica, tomo a Sooka del brazo y de sus pies brotaron grandes montículos de tierra, que hicieron que esta avanzara velozmente mientras se internaba en aquel oscuro bosque.

---------------

Era una pequeña habitación, adornada con un frió color gris que daba a entender a cualquiera que entrara en ella como seria recibido de antemano, mas aun así estaba adornada con lazos rojos y naranjas en algunas partes de sus extremos, y en el centro de esta se encontraba un hermoso sillón, lleno de una gama de rojos tan impresionantes que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que solo la misma realeza podría estar ahí, en aquel hermoso asiento se encontraba la joven princesa de la nación del fuego, con una expresión tan despiadada que hasta el mismo demonio temería.

-"Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, ese viejo de la aldea ni siquiera se opuso y entregó al avatar"-enunció Azula en voz alta- "Tenias toda la razón con respecto a el"-al decir estas ultimas palabras la princesa giro su cabeza, y de entre aquellas penumbras se esbozó una imagen que emergió tan sigilosamente como el mismo silencio.

- "Me alegra que esté complacida su majestad"- dijo siniestramente Long Feng , quien esbozaba una sonrisa de complacencia-"¿Disculpe, pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo no es así?"-preguntó algo inquieto el viejo cambiando sólo un poco aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún esta se mantenía presente.

-"No te preocupes, eso ya está más que claro"-dijo tranquilamente Azula, pero rápidamente formuló otra pregunta antes de que los labios de long Feng pudieran desde su interior esbozar cualquier felicidad-Tengo una duda Long Feng… ¿es que acaso no te sientes culpable por todo esto?-preguntó con tono irónico la muchacha. Long Feng no se inmuto y sólo sonrió demostrando serenidad y tranquilidad ante aquella interrogante.

-"No lo creo, de todas formas es algo que debía ocurrir de un momento a otro, no por nada conozco tan bien a…. mi hermano mayor"

No muy lejos de aquella fría habitación, en 2 pequeños cuartos que más parecían pequeñas prisiones, separados por una fría pared de hierro se encontraban dos sujetos uno de ellos prácticamente inconciente en un catre y en el otro en la habitación aleatoria a esta sentado sobre una silla un pobre viejo con una mirada perdida en el infinito…

-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás…"-susurró aquel viejo siendo el su único receptor ante aquel mensaje

En un gran acorazado de metal, envuelta dentro de 4 frías paredes estaba Katara, en cuclillas al lado de una bandeja con comida, mientras que fuera de su celda se encontraba un guardia que la vigilaba

-"No has probado bocado"- le dijo secamente este al ver a través de la rejilla de la puerta

- "…no me interesa…"- respondió ariamente la joven

- "Como quieras"- dijo el soldado y volteó de inmediato

A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos, el soldado reconoció sin vacilar al príncipe de la nación del fuego

-"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"-preguntó ásperamente Zuko

-"La prisionera no prueba bocado"-contestó este

Zuko vio por la rejilla a Katara, esta se percató y desvió despectivamente la mirada

-"¡Déjanos solos!, y pásame las llaves"-le ordenó el joven al soldado

-"¡Si señor!"-contesto sin vacilar, alejándose del lugar

El chico entró a la celda de Katara, cerrando rápidamente esta.

-"Deberías comer"- le dijo este

-"No lo creo, se ve podrido, como ciertas personas con las que me he topado en mi vida"- le dijo la chica displicentemente.

Esta se levantó y miró a Zuko con cierta furia en sus ojos -"Sabes, por un momento pensé que eras una buena persona, que te habías redimido, pero después de todo se puede ver que en tu gente no se puede confiar"

-"¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!"- le respondió este notando cierta irritación en su voz

-"¡Qué mas te da¡¿No lo crees?! al final solo pretendiste ser una buena persona para capturar a Aang y de paso curar tu cicatriz"

El chico bajo la mirada –"el avatar es mi marca eterna, mi destino… pero lo que dijiste sobre la cicatriz no es cierto, nunca quise eso, pero…"-dijo en tono bajo-"aunque no lo creas, de todas formas te agradezco por lo que quisiste hacer"

Ella bajo la mirada al suelo, y luego dijo - "Sabes que hubiera pasado si te daba el agua del oasis de los espíritus del polo norte, Aang habría muerto, y solo porque confié un poco en ti, créeme eso ya no volverá a pasar nunca mas

-"¡Tú no entiendes!"- le dijó este, girando su cabeza en otra dirección

-"Y que debo entender, además porque pareciera como si me dieras una explicación ¿Qué pretendes con eso, redimirte de casi matar a mi amigo y además aniquilar la ultima esperanza del mundo?"- exclamó molesta

Katara lo miró como si esperara respuesta más Zuko le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-"No espero que me entiendas o justificarme por lo que hice, tengo mis razones" - le respondió y continuo hablando-"No comprendo que me pasa contigo es extraño… pero…"

-"¿Pero?"– preguntó la chica, cambiando si semblante

-"Nadie aparte de mi tío, depositó su confianza en mi o me dio aun poco de su amabilidad… e-eso es todo… adiós"

El chico salió cerrando la puerta, mas la expresión en el rostro de Katara mostraba sorpresa.

-"No lo entiendo"-exclamó casi en susurro la chica, desviando luego su mirada

De repente una extraña vibración inundo su prisión, esta provenía del suelo, la chica al notarlo se alejo aterrorizada Zuko no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí y logro sentir aquella fuerte vibración, regresando velozmente a la celda de la chica, pero se percato que esta ya no estaba, estando solo en su lugar un mediano hoyo en el suelo

-"Maldición, escapó por aquel agujero"- dijo serio el joven

-"¡¡Detengan el tanque la prisionera escapó!!"- gritó Zuko por el tubo de comunicación que se encontraba frente a la celda

El tanque se detuvo precipitadamente bajando de este los maestros fuegos y el joven príncipe

-"Encuéntrenla"- ordenó el príncipe a los 7 soldados que lo acompañaban

-"Señor aquí hay algunas huellas"- dijo uno de estos

Corriendo por medio del bosque, cerca de unas pequeñas pozas de agua se distinguían dos figuras solitarias

-"Así que eso ocurrió…"- exclamó Katara dirigiéndose hacia Toph

-"Si, debemos darnos prisa y rescatar a Aang y el rey tierra"

-"Pero… ¿y los aldeanos?"- preguntó preocupada Katara

-"¡Jajaja! no te preocupes Sokka y yo ya nos encargamos de eso, por eso mismo el no se encuentra conmigo en este momento…" – exclamó Toph ,pero justo en ese momento una inmensa bola de fuego impacto cerca de ellas, pudiéndose distinguir a través de esta a Zuko y otros soldados

No hubo tiempo de diálogo, Zuko atacó a Katara y Toph con unos látigos de fuego, pero Toph mediante una gran pared detuvo el ataque. Luego rápidamente puso sus manos en el suelo brotando justo debajo de todos los maestros fuego un inmenso bloque de tierra que los golpeó a todos dejando a algunos noqueados en el suelo, quedando solo 3 maestros incluido Zuko. Uno de los soldados corrió hacia Katara, pero ella instintivamente movió sus brazos lanzando un látigo de agua, haciendo que el soldado se impactara contra un árbol.

-"¡Perfecto recuperé mis poderes!" -exclamó feliz esta

-"¡Rápido avísale a Azula de esto!"-ordenó Zuko al único soldado que quedaba, que de inmediato subió al acorazado.

Katara se dio cuenta, volteando rápidamente a mirar a Toph-"¡Alcanza a ese tanque, yo me encargo aquí del resto!"

-"Pero Katara…" –dijo algo vacilante la chica

-"No te preocupes recuperé mis poderes, podré con Zuko"- dijo la chica segura de si misma.

-"De acuerdo"- le contestó esta.

Toph se fue rápidamente siguiendo al tanque formando 2 montes de tierra en sus pies y a una gran velocidad estaba detrás del tanque, quedando totalmente solos Katara y Zuko mirándose fijamente sin apartar la vista uno del otro. El tanque iba a una gran velocidad, pero de repente un inmenso muro de tierra se levanto debajo de este haciendo que se volcara, el hombre salió de este, pero antes que huyera, fue envuelto por un lamina gigante de acero por Toph, mas luego esta continuó su camino. Se veía como chocaban en una gran colisión dos de las grandes fuerzas de la naturaleza el "agua y el fuego", ambos estaban iguales.

-"Esta chica es fuerte…"- dijo Zuko

Este atacó emanando de sus pies hileras de fuego, la chica retrocedió para no quemarse en ese momento de vacilación Zuko la atacó con una inmensa bola de fuego, Katara puso una pequeña pared de agua, pero como aquella bola tenia mas potencia, la impacto lanzándola lejos y chocando su cabeza con el suelo quedando inconciente, pero el impulso fue tal que comenzó a rodar hacía un puente que estaba sobre una gran caída.

-"¡¡Maldición!!"- gritó Zuko y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la chica, pero ella cayó, mas Zuko, cogió su mano antes de eso acercándola hacia el, pero ambos cayeron por aquella pendiente estrellándose en un gran río, llevados lejos por la corriente.

Se veía no muy lejos una gran ciudad, esta era Ba Sing Se. El tanque de Azula estaba por llegar a la entrada de este, mas de repente se sintió como si la tierra se comiera acorazado, deteniéndolo .Azula y varios soldados oyeron un gran estruendo que emanaba de la celda del avatar, corrieron rápidamente, pero observaron que este ya no estaba, otros soldados que estaban en otras celdas comunicaron a Azula que también los otros prisioneros no estaban, refiriéndose, a Sooka y el Rey Tierra respectivamente.

-"No pueden haber ido muy lejos…¡¡salgan todos!!"- ordenó Azula

Todos salieron del tanque incluida Azula, Mai y Ty Lee, observando que Aang , Toph estaban fuera , y atrás de estos el Rey Tierra que miraba casi aterrorizado todo lo que pasaba

-"Ohh así que escapaste avatar, que ingenioso"- dijo sarcásticamente Azula, detrás de ella salió una gran hilera de soldados que surgían de entre los tanques y la entrada de Ba Sing Se juntó con los Dai Lee formando casi 30 de estos, Aang observó casi abismado la gran cantidad.

-"Ya no tengo opción…nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella…"- dijo este con semblante triste mirando hacia el cielo, pero luego se puso en posición para alcanzar el estado avatar, mas su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna reacción, comenzó repentinamente a mirarse asustado a si mismo.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"- preguntó preocupada Toph, que sintió los latidos de miedo de Aang

-"No puedo... ¡no puedo entrar en el estado avatar!"-dijo aterrorizado el joven monje.

--

Bueno como verán me demore en publicar este capitulo, de hecho lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo listo, pero la universidad y los trabajos me lo prohibieron, además me sentía poco inspirada, ya que no recibí muchos reviews XD .Pero eso ahora ya no importa, Avatar es una serie excelente y por eso me sentí con ánimos nuevamente de publicar y escribir, bueno ojala que les guste y por favor dejen reviews si les agrada la historia, además serán solo 2 o 3 capítulos mas y terminare este fic, bueno me despido adiós……..


	3. Chapter 3: La verdad tras el corazón1º

**Capítulo 3- La verdad tras el corazón (1º parte)**

Varios soldados, tanto de la nación del fuego como Dai Lee rodeaban al avatar y Toph, pero Aang apenas notaba su presencia, algo de mayor trascendencia ocurría en su interior

-"¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué?"- citó el joven monje en voz alta estas palabras, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos

Azula sin más demora lanzó un rayo directamente hacia Aang, pero del suelo brotó un gran montículo de tierra proveniente de Toph. Rápidamente varios Dai Lee atacaron simultáneamente con varios maestros fuego lanzando un ataque fusionado

-"¡¡Rayos, Aang reacciona!!"-gritó furiosa Toph, quien al mismo tiempo bloqueaba como podía todos esos ataques para que no los dañara a ambos, Aang ante esto reaccionó de inmediato y si vacilar más dio un enorme salto hacia arriba donde comenzó a girar en sí mismo emitiendo fuertes ráfagas de aire control, lanzando así a muchos maestros fuegos y Dai Lee a varios metros de distancia. Azula se disponía al ataque nuevamente esta vez junto con Mai y Ty Lee, pero en ese instante un inmenso animal las mandó lejos a volar con un enorme coletazo, haciendo también que una cortina de tierra se levantará en el lugar, impidiendo que los soldados vieran donde atacar

-"¡¡Appa!!"-gritó lleno de felicidad Aang, notando en su lomo estaban Momo y el oso del rey tierra

-"¡¿Hola?!¡¿Es que acaso yo no cuento?!"-dijo en tono sarcástico Sokka, quien era el que conducía a Appa

-"¡¡Oh perdona, es que me fuiste indiferente en el momento"- rió el pequeño monje

-"Mmm…creo que con esto se demostró que mi existencia vale menos que la de un animal…"-mientras decía esto Sokka extendía su mano para que los chicos subieran al bisonte junto con el rey tierra, quien frenéticamente como un buen amante de animales abrazaba a su oso Bozco. Sokka comenzó a mirar a los alrededores, como si buscase a algo alguien

-"¿Dónde esta Katara?"-preguntó preocupado el chico de tez morena

-"Te lo diré en el camino, pero ahora… ¡larguémonos de aquí!"-sugirió impaciente Toph, ya que aquella cortina de humo se estaba disipando.

Emprendieron un rápido vuelo, pero detrás eran seguidos por numerosas ráfagas de fuego, ante tal situación Aang lanzó un enorme torbellino de aire que hizo que todos los ataques se les devolvieran, logrando así escapar en el bisonte, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Azula los miraba desde el suelo, con una expresión tranquila. Mai la observó extrañada a la joven princesa por unos segundos y preguntó-"¿no vamos a seguirlos o algo parecido?"

Azula la miró con un aire lleno de confianza ante tal pregunta-"No te preocupes, sería en vano gastar energía en buscarlos, además tienen una enorme razón para volver aquí sin que nosotros los sigamos"-mientras miraba aquel cielo estrellando con una maliciosa sonrisa

El animal volaba a una velocidad increíble, en tanto Toph y Momo iban aferrados fuertemente al pelo de Appa. A pesar del terror que le infundaba volar la muchacha contó lo sucedido al grupo respecto a Katara

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer, debemos encontrar a Katara?"- dijo Aang sumamente preocupado-"¿Toph acaso no podrías encontrarla?" –preguntó a la muchacha que cada vez se aferraba mas al pelo del pobre Appa

-"Podría, pero depende de cuan lejos se encuentre de mi, sé que esta en ese enorme bosque. De hecho cuando estaba contigo, Aang, en Ba Sing Se, intenté captar algún rastro de Katara, pero no lo percibí con mucha claridad"-dijo la chica no vidente

Aang cerró los ojos por un instante como si pensara en algo, repentinamente los abrió, como si algo iluminara su mente.

-"Por lo que más quieran no podríamos ir más despacio"-sugirió la joven notándose en su voz un tono de pavor que no podía ocultar

-"Lo siento Toph, pero tenemos que ir a ver a un viejo amigo"-respondió rápidamente Aang

-"¿A un viejo amigo?"-preguntó Sokka

-"Si….al guru del templo del aire…"-diciendo estas palabras Aang y su grupo se perdieron en medio de aquel cielo como veloces ráfagas de viento.

--

Los rayos de la luna aún seguían presentes, casi como un fiel testigo de todo lo que ocurría, más estos rayos fueron a parar exactamente en un rostro dormido, que al recibirlos comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, mostrando una expresión triste y desoladora. Aquellos ojos de color ámbar comenzaron a revisar todo entorno notando que estaba en una cueva o algo parecido, más sin reconocer nada, pero precipitadamente se detuvieron ante la imagen de una joven de tez morena, que se encontraba al lado de una fogata secándose, ya que su ropa se veía toda empapada. La joven se percató que aquellos ojos la observaban fijamente sin perderla de vista.

-"Veo que despertaste¿Cómo te encuentras?"-preguntó con un tono algo frió Katara

- "¿Caímos por aquella pendiente no?"-preguntó Zuko, omitiendo totalmente la pregunta que Katara le había hecho con anterioridad al mismo tiempo que se ponía de lentamente de pie

La joven asintió solo con la cabeza, mientras miraba aquella fogata, casi totalmente absorta en las llamaradas de fuego que esta emitía. Katara desvió su mirada por un momento para mirar a Zuko, notando que las ropas de este aún seguían mojadas por la corriente agua que los arrastró hasta aquel lugar, notó que el joven no se acercaba a la fogata, sólo estaba de pie haciendo fuego control para secarse por sí solo.

-"Oye…creo que esto alcanza para más de uno, acércate a secar tus ropas"-le dijo la joven en un tono más suave. Zuko se acercó sin vacilar demasiado ante aquella petición, quedando ambos frente a frente de aquel fuego. Ninguno dijo mucho por un buen rato, sólo reinó el silencio hasta que el joven maestro fuego lo quebró.

-"¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí?"-preguntó en un tono seco

-"La corriente nos arrastró, al parecer lejos… no reconozco en donde estamos, estuve intentando investigar caminando a algunas partes cercanas, pero no reconocí nada".

Zuko la miró un tanto extrañado –"No hubiese sido mas fácil dejarme abandonado, hubieras podido escapar…"-preguntó Zuko con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

La joven maestra agua lo miró algo sorprendida ante tal interrogante, como si no esperara eso, más aún así su rostro no mostraba tal expresión-"Sé que… tú me salvaste de esa caída por la pendiente, aún estaba algo conciente cuando eso pasó, y lo recuerdo…además no podía dejarte abandonado e inconciente después de que me ayudaste, a pesar de que seas de la nación del fuego".

El joven la miró molesto ante aquel último comentario, notándose en aquellos penetrantes ojos ámbares, pero no dijo nada. Katara notó a pesar de todo la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Zuko, percatándose por un segundo que lo dicho antes fue innecesario

-"Lo que quiero decir en realidad…."-al decir esto la chica titubeó, pero aún así continuo- "es gracias…no esperé que te arriesgaras por algo o… por alguien…"

Zuko quedó sorprendido ante esas ultimas palabras, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro a una mucho más serena, como si por un momento su tristeza lo dejara, pero aun así no respondió, sólo la miró por unos segundos a través de aquel fuego, pero nuevamente desvió su mirada y entre ambos volvió a reinar el silencio como un fuerte monarca de la situación, pero no pasó mucho para que esta se quebrara nuevamente.

-"Debemos salir de aquí, solos no podremos, ya que no sabemos siquiera en donde nos encontramos…de alguna forma debemos trabajar juntos"-sugirió Zuko en un tono más calmado.

-"Si tienes razón, pero… ¿cómo sé que no me traicionaras?"- preguntó incisivamente Katara, ya que a pesar de todo en su mente aún seguía presente todo lo ocurrido.

-"No es algo que te pueda garantizar…si quieres puedes confiar en mi o no"-respondió Zuko en un tono prepotente

Katara lo miró algo incrédula, pero ya no tenía mas opción, sabía de antemano que sola le sería más difícil llegar donde Aang y los demás, ya no había vuelta atrás ante tal situación, entonces estiro su mano y dijo-"esta bien, sólo por esta vez…esto será una tregua temporal ¿de acuerdo?".

El joven notó aquella pequeña mano y sin dudarlo mucho también la estiró uniéndose sólo por esa noche de año nuevo dos fuerzas que estaban condenadas por la eternidad a ser opuestas…fuego y agua.

--

-"No puedo entrar en el estado avatar"-esa frase retumbo por los vientos de un pequeño lugar, donde un joven maestro aire se encontraba enfrente de un viejo con ropaje amarrillo y de piel morena, que ante tal afirmación se veía sumamente sereno, más el joven siguió con su diálogo.

-En medio de una batalla en Ba Sing Se escogí entrar en estado avatar sobre mis lazos mundanos…-por un instante en su memoria se reflejó la imagen de Katara, aun así continuó-"pero recibí un ataque cuando estaba en esa condición y…"

-"Ya no puedes entrar ¿no?"-interrumpió el viejo, como si lo dicho por Aang no lo afectara en su tranquilidad-"Te diré la razón de porque ya no puedes…"-hubo un momento de profundo silencio, mientras Aang lo miraba intranquilo esperando que el viejo terminara la frase –"Pero antes ¿quieres jugo de banana con cebolla?"

-"¡¡¿Aah?!!"-exclamó sorprendido Aang

-¡¡yo quiero!!-se escuchó en coro como lo gritaban Sokka y Toph, junto con el rey tierra que solo abrazaba a Bozco, ya que todos ellos no estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban Aang y el guru-"Amm esta bien, yo también entonces"- dijo el avatar haciendo partícipe de la situación.

Todos tomaron aquella bebida y luego de escupirla inmediatamente Sokka y Toph al contacto con sus labios, el guru miró directamente al avatar a los ojos-"Todos tus chacras se bloquearon automáticamente al recibir aquel daño tan directamente, obstruyendo así todos tus puntos de presión impidiendo que toda tu energía fluya en tu cuerpo"

-"Pero…yo antes podía entrar en estado avatar, ha pesar de que mi chacras estuvieran cerrados"-exclamó Aang con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-"En ese estado eres demasiado vulnerable, a pesar de que tus chacras se cerraron como un mecanismo de defensa ante tal ataque, de todas formas quedaron dañados de una forma antinatural, antes no era así, ya que no controlabas ese estado, pero después de abrir los chacras ese ataque que recibiste llego directamente hacia ellos, dañándolos y a su vez bloqueando tus vínculos de energía"-terminó por decir aquel guru, notando la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Aang

-"Pero hay una forma de que puedas volver a recuperarte…debes acudir a tus antiguas vidas pasadas, debes estar en un trance para que la energía de los avatares anteriores fluya en conjunto al mismo tiempo, no contactaras a un avatar, sino a todas tus vidas en un mismo momento de esta forma se podrán desbloquear tus chacras, pero esto requiere de mucha concentración, debes ocupar todas tus fuerzas en esto, así podrás liberarte, pero a la vez arriesgaras mucho" -dijo el viejo en un tono sumamente serio

-"¿Arriesgar mucho?" –preguntó sorprendido el pequeño monje

-"Gastarás demasiada energía en esto, de hecho las heridas de tu cuerpo cobraran más fuerza, estarás más débil, al terminar este proceso no podrás usar tus habilidades de avatar, ya sea de maestro aire, agua o tierra más de 4 veces, al menos dentro de este día, sí lo haces… puedes llegar a…morir"-aquellas últimas palabras penetraron como fuertes dagas a través de la piel del joven monje, estupefacto por lo ultimo que había escuchado, pero su rostro reflejaba una determinación tal que solo Aang era capaz de tener.

-"Esta bien, lo haré…"-en ese instante guardo silencio Aang ,pero luego musitó algo que ya no podía aguantar más- "no sé el paradero de Katara, quisiera saber si… podría ayudarme… por favor"-suplicó humildemente el avatar. El guru lo observó con una mirada tierna y paternal, ya que el podía decirle donde se encontraba su amiga

-"Tranquilo, ella está bien"-dijo serenamente el viejo

-"¿En serio, esta bien¿Pero cómo lo sabe?"

-"Tranquilo sólo lo sé, te diré donde esta cuando termines tu entrenamiento, debes concentrarte, así que cuando acabe te diré donde esta tu amiga ¿de acuerdo?"

Aang sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, ya podía estar más tranquilo, las palabras del guru lo reconfortaron, y con este el joven monje comenzó su entrenamiento.

--

Las estrellas desde tiempos inmemoriales indican a los viajeros la ruta a seguir cuando están extraviados, pero lo que la gente no sabe es que también de alguna forma muestran el camino cuando nuestro corazón no encuentra su rumbo.

La luz de la luna delataba a dos figuras que caminaban a paso veloz cerca de la orilla de un río. Sus rostros expresaban un gran cansancio, pero ambos sabían que no podían detenerse, teniendo cada uno un motivo por el cual seguir adelante.

De repente Katara se detuvo, Zuko volteó a mirarla, notando que los ojos de la chica estaban fijamente dirigidos hacia las estrellas del firmamento

-"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó algo inquieto el joven

-"Intento encontrar el camino por medio de las estrellas… es algo bien sabido entre mi gente que cuando uno se extravía te puedes guiar por medio de estas para encontrar las direcciones"-decía con una voz tranquila Katara mientras aún miraba el cielo

La chica luego de unos segundos apuntó con su mano en dirección al norte y ambos siguieron la dirección establecida por la muchacha .

A pesar que llevaban algunas pocas horas, entre una y dos horas de haber salido de aquella cueva, la situación en el aire se percibía tensa, ninguno de los 2 emitía ningún sólo susurro desde que salieron de esta, hasta aquel momento.

Katara iba detrás de Zuko por unos pocos pasos, la chica observaba aquel paisaje, todo teñido por el negro de la noche, no podían ver casi nada, sólo gracias a la luna eran capaces de ver los alrededores. De repente la mirada de Katara se detuvo en la espalda del muchacho, más que nada en su vestuario de "la nación del fuego" que llevaba este. Aun no podía comprender cómo es que ella estaba en compañía de un maestro fuego, no lo entendía… por su mente pasaron un sin número de imágenes de personas que habían sufrido por culpa de aquella gente, de sus amigos que habían sido heridos, de todo el dolor que esta nación ocasionó por años y que aún estaba presente, pero una imagen tuvo más presencia que cualquier otra que cruzara por su memoria…

-"Mamá"…- susurró la chica de tez morena en voz baja

-"¿Dijiste algo?"- preguntó el chico, quien volteó a mirarla algo intrigado

-"No nada… sólo recordé algo…"- luego de esto la chica puso una mirada cabizbaja.

Zuko la miro casi absorto por unos instantes, el había escuchado lo que la pequeña maestra agua había dicho en aquel imperceptible susurro, notando la tristeza que emanaba de la joven, ya que el conocía perfectamente esa mirada, porqué el también la había sentido

-"Yo… también la extraño…"-dijo el joven con su mirada en dirección al frente, mientras ambos seguían avanzando

-"¿Ah?... ¿a qué te refieres?"-preguntó intrigada la joven ante el comentario de Zuko

El joven príncipe, en su mente se retracto de lo dicho, pero ya era tarde, no sabía cómo había dicho eso, nunca había dicho nada respecto a su madre, era un recuerdo tan preciado para el que no quería compartirlo con nadie, solo estaba en sus memorias, pero por una extraña fuerza que ni el mismo conocía muy bien siguió hablando.

-"Que… yo también extraño a mi madre…"- dijo el joven que poco a poco comenzó a elevar su mirada hacia las estrellas- "Hemos pasado de alguna forma por lo mismo, se podría decir…algo doloroso, pero creo… que nos hacemos así más fuertes ante la vida…sin olvidarlas jamás… ¿no es así?"

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante aquella frase, viniendo a su memoria la imagen de la cueva de cristales en Ba Sing Se, donde ellos ya habían hablado antes de aquel tema…

-"¿Acaso intentas consolarme?"-preguntó la joven en un tono muy suave, casi llegando al punto de una dulzura que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida, ya que ambos se detuvieron en el acto, al ver detrás de unos árboles un hermoso arroyuelo que se conectaba con el río, pero que estaba interno a no mucha distancia de aquel bosque.

Era un paisaje alucinante. Hermosos lirios brotaban en aquellas aguas, rodeadas por un sin fin de preciosos árboles de diferentes tipos. Plantas con una exquisita fragancia inundaban aquel pequeño paraíso, pero lo más intrigante era una pequeña cascada que daba no muy lejos de todo aquello. La luna se posaba justo en medio de esta dotándola de una atmósfera enigmática, iluminando todo aquel arroyuelo con aquella luz nocturna, que sólo la noche era capaz de brindar. Los dos se dejaron envolver tan solo por un segundo de aquel paisaje, ambos se internaron en aquel pequeño mundo observando sus alrededores

-"Es un lugar hermoso"-dijo Katara mientras sus ojos brillaban, ante la luz de la luna "pero me siento extraña acá"- dijo la chica en dirección a Zuko

-"Puede ser el efecto de la luna, ustedes los maestros agua tienen una gran influencia de ella" –le respondió Zuko, pero notó que Katara ya no estaba a su lado, la joven se dirigió hacia aquel pequeño arroyuelo, sumergiendo la mitad de su cuerpo mientras esta miraba la luna ,casi totalmente hipnotizada por ella

Zuko sólo la contemplo con absoluta tranquilidad, sin inmutarse ante lo que había hecho la muchacha.

-"Mmm cosas de maestros agua…"-dijo para sí mismo el joven en tono muy bajo y frió

Pero repentinamente, casi como si nacieran de la chica comenzaron a brotar luciérnagas de las hierbas cercanas al lugar. Estas se dirigieron hacia la muchacha rodeándola, iluminándola, bañándola con su luz en una armonía perfecta.

En los ojos del príncipe de la nación del fuego se podía percibir un pequeño destello, mientras miraba casi atónito todo lo que ocurría en aquel escenario, sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, sobretodo ante aquella escena, todo parecía fusionarse con la muchacha que miraba fijamente la luna, siendo parte de ella. Zuko miró casi hipnotizado por unos instantes aquel espectáculo tan poco peculiar, pero justo en ese instante Katara volteó, para mirarlo.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó la chica notando que el chico la miraba fijamente

-"Am… no nada"-notó que la joven lo miraba algo desconcertada y bajo rápidamente su mirada- "…ah…vamos debemos seguir..."- al decir esto Zuko titubeo un poco y se volteo por completo.

La joven poco a poco comenzó a salir del agua, pero al poner un pie en tierra, notó que esta estaba húmeda y fangosa, lo cual la hizo resbalar, pero en ese instante antes de caer notó que alguien sostenía una de sus manos.

-"Ten cuidado"-dijo el joven príncipe, mientras sostenía con firmeza la mano de la joven para que no resbalara nuevamente

-"Ah… gracias…"- respondió la joven, que sin darse cuenta apretaba la mano del joven suavemente

Casi como si la luna los observara, los baño con su luz, mientras que las luciérnagas poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta los rodearon casi en calidad de cómplices ante aquella escena, todo formó una sinfonía perfecta. Ellos se miraron tan sólo por unos segundos fijamente, pero aquella escena parecía que duraría siglos y siglos, era una hermosa imagen como pocas que se hayan visto.

-"Ven vamos"-dijo el joven nuevamente, pero esta vez su voz expresaba un tono mucho más suave y amable, mientras que sujetaba la mano de la chica y la miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-"Si, claro"-respondió Katara, casi en un tono plenamente suave, dominada totalmente por aquella atmósfera que los envolvía a ambos.

Dejaron aquel lugar para seguir su camino, todo quedó en silencio, el agua corría tranquilamente y las luciérnagas volvieron a su sitio desapareciendo en las hierbas, ningún ser humano había presenciado aquella escena tan armoniosa, pero sólo unos espectadores la contemplaban con sigilo…las estrellas y la luna.

--

-"Lleven al muchacho a la sala del fondo y al viejo a una celda"-ordenó Long Feng ,a los soldados. Azula miraba sentada desde el trono real toda aquella situación sin siquiera inmutarse. Todos se encontraban ya al interior del castillo real de Ba Sing Se. Aquel viejo patriarca y su hijo estaban prácticamente como prisioneros de guerra en aquel palacio, los soldados que se encontraban detrás de ellos, sin dudarlo siquiera siguieron la orden de Long Feng y escoltaron a los prisioneros, justo en el momento en que estaba saliendo de la sala del trono el joven se dio vuelta repentinamente.

-"¡Qué rayos buscan¿Por qué hacen esto?..."-en ese mismo instante el muchacho giró su rostro en dilección a su padre-"¿Por qué traicionaste a todos padre?... no te das cuenta..¡Entregaste al avatar¿Por qué?"-preguntó casi demandando una respuesta aquel joven, mientras miraba a si padre

El viejo ni siquiera lo miró. Long Feng, quien estaba presenciando toda aquella platica citó-"Créeme muchacho hay cosas que es mejor… no saber". El joven no lo comprendió mientras el y su padre salían de aquella sala por una enorme puerta.

Repentinamente por aquella misma puerta entro corriendo precipitadamente un soldado de la nación del fuego, este se acercó a Azula y le susurro algo en su oído: Ante aquello los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a abrirse de par en par, esta se levantó de su trono con dureza y miro al soldado-"Tomen a una tropa de inmediato y vayan a ese bosque¡¡muévete!!!"- .Aquel hombre en un suspiro salio tan rápido como había llegado

Long Feng la miró preocupado e intrigado-"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"El idiota de Zuko, fue derrotado por las amigas del avatar, y no se sabe su paradero"

-"¿Acaso le preocupa su hermano?"-preguntó el viejo con una mirada maliciosa

-"No me interesa si vive muere en aquel lugar, es su problema, pero aquella chica la maestra agua…ella es importante para el avatar y de seguro el volverá para rescatarla, por eso debemos encontrarla…"

En ese preciso instante Ty lee entró a la habitación con una expresión que denotaba ciertos rasgos de que algo le pasaba, como si estuviera triste, extrañando eso de sobremanera a Azula, por lo poco peculiar de la situación.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"-preguntó la joven princesa a la chica

-"Es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera hemos podido celebrar el año nuevo, ya pasó de la medianoche y ni siquiera hicimos una pequeña fiesta, además tú me prometiste que veríamos una "lluvia de fuegos artificiales"...y eso aún no ha ocurrido"-dijo tristemente Ty Lee

La joven princesa sonrió de una manera extraña ante tal comentario, como si debajo de aquel semblante se escondiera un pensamiento oscuro en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-"Ty Lee, aún queda tiempo, de hecho este día de año nuevo aun no termina ¿no es así? . Y en cuanto a lo de "los fuegos artificiales", no te preocupes, justamente estaba pensando en eso…los verás hoy mismo, te lo aseguro"- terminó por decir Azula

El rostro de Ty Lee se lleno de felicidad y se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo a Azula, en aquel preciso momento Azula miró a Long Feng con un semblante tan despiadado que hasta el mismo viejo sintió temor con sólo observar esa expresión

--

Mientras tanto cerca del templo del aire del sur se vislumbraba 5 personas, tres de ellas junto con tres animales estaban sumergidos en un profundo sueño, mientras que un joven maestro aire respiraba con agitación en tanto que un viejo lo miraba con absoluta serenidad

-"Bueno Aang creo que eso es todo, ahora ya todo esta bien…pero recuerda… "No debes gastar mas tus energías mas allá de lo que te indique",si te repusieras y descansaras mas unos días mas podrías estar en perfecta armonía con tu cuerpo"-sugirió el guru, quien en ese momento contemplaba al avatar prácticamente agotado. Aang lo miro directo a los ojos negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro, así dio a entender que no retrocedería

-"Lo mejor por ahora será que descanses un poco, así por la mañana podrás partir con tus amigos"-le dijo el Guru a Aang mientras este asentía con su cabeza solamente, quien a su vez respiraba con mas agitación como si el aire se escapara de sus pulmones.

-"Eso si Aang, con esto te ayude abrir tus chacras, pero no significa que no debas tomar una decisión, me refiero a que aun debes decidir entre el amor que sientes por tu amiga o el futuro del mundo"

-"¡¿Qué, pero… acaso… no cuenta… cuando tomé esa decisión en la batalla de Ba Sing Se"-preguntó entrecortado el avatar, ya que aún no recuperaba su aliento

-"Hijo…"-dijo paternalmente el viejo –"cuando entraste en estado avatar en ese momento, no alcanzaste totalmente esa condición, porque al atacarte interrumpieron dicho ciclo…bueno por ahora solo descansa… mi joven monje"-aquellas palabras volaron junto con el viento dentro de aquél pequeño templo.

--

Aquella noche transcurrió lenta y taciturna, como si de alguna forma esperase algo. En Ba Sing Se hacían los preparativos, algo atrasados para el año nuevo por orden de la princesa Azula. En tanto el Avatar y sus amigos descansaban hasta esperar la llegada del amanecer, mientras que Zuko y Katara pasaron la noche en aquel bosque, se refugiaron y descansaron dentro de unas gruesas y enormes ramas que sostenían el peso de un gigantesco árbol de frondosa vegetación. Estas gruesas ramas formaban un pequeño lecho que podía cobijar a cualquiera.

Todos descansaban de alguna forma, pero en los parajes mas escondidos del castillo imperial Ba Sing Se un viejo de ropas sucias y algo gastadas se encontraba sentado dentro de una pequeña celda, aquel individuo poseía un semblante acongojado y taciturno, reflejado en sus pequeños y tristes ojos color ámbar, los cuales se encontraban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras este solo sujetaba en su mano una tasita de te medio vacía, que apretaba con afecto. Pero un ruido extraño que venia de la celda contigua interrumpió sus silenciosos momentos. Observó por un agujerito de mediana abertura que se encontraba en una esquina de su prisión a un hombre de su misma edad, viéndose este algo viejo y sucio. Mientras lo miraba notó algo extraño en aquel hombre, por unos segundos en los ojos de aquel hombre percibió algo extraño en su mirada, era algo que no todos conocen, un sentimiento que pocos han sentido. Aquellos ojos expresaban una enorme tristeza muy escondida en el interior del alma., un sufrimiento tal que sólo se compartía con la soledad personal

-"Disculpa, pero creo que un buen té seria algo que por ahora te sentaría muy bien"- dijo Iroh, mientras pasaba aquella tasita por medio de aquel agujero con dificultad

-"Gracias…"-dijo aquel hombre mientras extendía su brazo para recibir la taza

El viejo bebió el te con gran rapidez, ya que su garganta se lo pedía hace mucho tiempo. Aquel hombre noto que el viejo que le dio la taza de te lo miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima, estaba algo extrañado, ya que le incomodaba que lo estuviera observara así

-"¿Por qué me miras tanto, tengo algo extraño en mi rostro?"- preguntó algo molesto el hombre

-"Disculpa no quise molestarte"-dijo Iroh notando el tono de molestia del sujeto-"pero no te miraba precisamente a ti, mas bien miraba tus ojos, en ellos se ve reflejada una profunda tristeza…algo muy intimo que te atormenta en lo mas hondo de tu ser"

-"Pero… ¡¿como puedes decirme eso¿de donde haz sacado tu tal idea?!- le dijo indignado aquel hombre, notándose en su actitud una flaqueza extraña, como si algo se hubiera quebrado en su interior

-"Es un sentimiento que solo un padre puede sentir ¿no es así?"- dijo con un tono algo carraspeado-"el dolor de perder a…un hijo… yo alguna vez en mi vida tuve tus ojos, por eso se como eres…"

Aquel viejo quedo atónito, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, en ese instante un pequeño lugar de su mente se quebró en mil pedazos, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas sin que el se percatara, en ese momento una sonrisa nostálgica se poso en su rostro…

-"De hecho perdí a mi hijo 2 veces, mi buen amigo…"-dijo el patriarca de aquella aldea perdida en el bosque


	4. Chapter 4: La verdad tras el corazón2º

**Capítulo 4-La verdad tras el corazón (2º parte)**

Un aire frío comenzó a recorrer gran parte de la región esa noche, todo se movía levemente sin llegar al extremo de un tornado o algo parecido, siendo sólo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, luego sin mucha demora el aire se tornó algo gélido calando poco a poco en árboles y plantas del sector.

En el bosque era donde más fuerte se daba aquel frío. Dos jóvenes se encontraban recostados, cada uno en una esquina del lecho que se encontraba bajo la protección del inmenso árbol que los cobijaba, pero a pesar de eso, el frió comenzó a calaren sus huesos. Uno de ellos despertó de su sueño con una expresión de malestar en su rostro

-"¡Rayos odio el frió!"-reclamó algo molesto Zuko, ya que era mas susceptible a las bajas temperaturas, por ser un habitante de la nación del fuego .Se puso de pie y salio a recoger unas ramas secas, sin mucha demora, regresando rápidamente a aquel lecho del árbol. Usando fuego control encendió una pequeña fogata, que calentaría y temperaría el lugar

-"Así esta mejor"- exclamó, mientras volvía a recostarse en el suelo.

El fuego sin mucha demora comenzó a calentar el ambiente, pero el muchacho no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente como el quería. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par como dos universos, como si sus ojos se perdieran por un instante en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos

-"Hace tanto que no nombraba a…mamá…"- enunció el muchacho en voz alta, recordando la plática acerca de aquello con la joven maestra agua. Giró en ese instante su cabeza, posándose sus ojos en aquella muchacha, que estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, en ese instante el joven se levantó dirigiéndose donde la chica. La contempló por unos segundos mientras esta dormía.

Zuko se quitó un tipo de suéter o chaqueta de color rojo que llevaba consigo para cubrir a la chica con él, quedando este con una camisa de color café rojizo de mangas cortas, muy al estilo oriental, mientras que su prenda se encontraba sobre Katara .

-"No le hará mal tener algo más de calor"-dijo el joven mientras volvía a su lugar a recostarse cerca del fuego que impregnaba el ambiente con un tibio calor que recorría los alrededores combatiendo el frío de aquella noche.

--

-¿Así que traicionaste a tu gente y al avatar, por tu hijo, Fhao Feng?-dijo Iroh sentado espaldas a una pared de piedra sin quitar la vista de aquel patriarca llamado Fhao Feng.

-"Si, lo hice por mijo…por Zhero"-asintió culpablemente el viejo ante aquella pregunta, mientras miraba a un punto fijo de su celda

-"Pero tu decisión lleva consigo algo oculto ¿no es así? algo que nunca has revelado a nadie y que sólo tu corazón conoce"- afirmó Iroh, quien observaba con una mirada tranquila a aquel patriarca.

Este al notarlo sonrió amablemente, como si de alguna forma esas palabras lo reconfortaran y calaran en lo mas profundo de su ser

-"Mi buen amigo, eres un persona muy perspicaz…si estas dispuesto a escuchar una vieja historia, notarás que tus palabras son muy certeras en cuanto a mí ¿estás dispuesto?"

-"Sería un honor que confiaras en este extraño"-Iroh al decir esto también sonrió correspondiéndole con aquel mismo semblante

Fhao Feng, en su interior se sentía extraño al comentar con alguien desconocido su secreto, pero aquel hombre frente a el despedía una energía extraña, que lo invitaba a desahogarse, ya que como Iroh había dicho con anterioridad, compartían algo en común… el dolor

-"Mi sufrimiento comenzó prácticamente cuando el dragón del oeste atacó Ba Sing Se…"-aquella frase retumbó en los oídos de Iroh, pero a pesar de eso guardó silencio y siguió escuchando aquel relato.

-"Eran tiempos de guerra, de hecho aún lo es, pero en aquellos días los hombres en sus corazones poseían más valor, ya que la llama de la esperanza no se perdía. Yo habitaba en una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de Ba Sing Se, desde mi niñez, la gente de la aldea era amigable y buena, no pedían mucho y eran felices. Poseía a una familia, una hermosa mujer y un bello bebe… y además tenía a mi hermano…Long Feng"-la voz de aquel hombre comenzó a quebrarse un poco, pero volvió a componerse sin siquiera este mismo notarlo-"Ba Sing Se estaba en problemas, la nación del fuego estaba atacándola. En aquellos años yo y mi hermano decidimos ayudar al reino tierra, ya que no podíamos dejar que unos extranjeros atacaran así la capital del reino tierra. Nos enlistamos y ayudamos como soldados en aquella cruel batalla. Nunca había visto tal atrocidad como lo es la guerra…jamás. Peleamos para defender la ciudad junto con el reino tierra, pero a pesar de todo el dragón del oeste logró entrar, ya no había vuelta atrás era inevitable el final, pero repentinamente no pasó mucho tiempo y la nación del fuego se retiró tan fugazmente como un suspiro…nadie sabía porqué pero se habían ido. Estábamos tranquilos, ya podíamos regresar al fin a casa, los que habíamos ido a ayudar en aquella cruenta batalla podíamos volver a nuestra aldea, pero al regresar vimos el infierno en vida…"

Flash back

-"¡¡Pero…¡¡¿Qué pasó?!!"- gritó exasperado Fhao al ver su aldea y los alrededores cubiertos de hollín .Las casas, todo había sido quemado, los árboles y animales estaban muertos, todo había acabado. Mientras observaba atónito aquel horrendo escenario, vio no desde muy lejos a una mujer arrodillada en el suelo cubierta con un manto de color café, corrió como loco hacia ella, poso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, esta giró su cabeza y Fhao notó que aquel rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, la faz de la mujer refleja un sufrimiento tal que el hombre logró intuir lo que había ocurrido

-"Se lo llevaron todo, no dejaron nada, la nación del fuego atacó la aldea… y…"- la mujer cubrió con sus manos su rostro, las cuales estaba negras…por el hollín -"mataron a tantos... a tantos..."- la mujer cayó de rodillas quebrándose en llanto

Fhao no podía creerlo, aquel relato fue horrendo, no pensó en nada y sólo corrió. El corrió hasta la que antes era su casa, abrió la puerta de una manera abrupta haciendo que esta cayera de su lugar. Al entrar vio algo que lo horrorizó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, una imagen que sólo le pertenece a él y nadie más…vio a su mujer abrazando a un pequeño niño, los dos habían sido calcinados sin misericordia, estaban cubiertos con una manta roja que poseía la insignia de la nación del fuego. Él sólo cayó de rodillas. En ese instante apareció por la puerta de su casa Long Feng quien contemplaba atónito, pero a al vez con una fría mirada aquel espectáculo…

Fin del flash back

-"Disculpa, por interrumpir tu historia mi buen amigo… pero hay algo que no comprendo"- se sintió Iroh incomodo al preguntarle lo que tenía pensado, ya que aquel relato lo calló en lo mas hondo de su ser, porque de alguna forma el era responsable del sufrimiento del hombre que estaba en frente suyo-"dijiste que tu hijo y mujer habían muerto… ¿entonces como es posible que tu hijo ahora este vivo….?"

-"Si terminas de escuchar mi relato entenderás el porque…"- y continuó con aquella historia-"Sólo huí de aquel lugar, quise olvidar todo, mi hermano también marchó conmigo. No sé cuanto tiempo fue, pero pasó tanto tiempo en que no recuerdo donde quería ir y donde era llevado, pero después de andar por muchos lugares llegué a un bosque, quise comenzar todo de nuevo. Quisimos crear algo nuevo, una aldea. Ayudamos a familias víctimas de la nación del fuego y los invitamos a que pertenecieran a aquella viílla por un momento creí que con eso mi alma descansaría, pero el odio no desaparecía… era como si viera el fuego a cada lugar que iba, solo sabía que odiaba a esa gente, no veía nada más, pero no pasó mucho para que me diera cuenta que ese odio me traería mayor desgracia en el futuro…"- en ese instante el hombre detuvo su relato y recordó algo muy fugaz, que no se lo relató a Iroh, pero que de alguna forma fue importante para él…

Flash Back

-"Me voy, estoy cansado de esta vida de mendigo"-dijo Long Feng a su hermano, con una mirada seria.

-"¡¿Pero qué dices¡Siempre hemos estado juntos¡¿Cómo puedes irte así como así?!"-preguntó extrañado su hermano

-"¡¿Acaso crees que esto deseo para mi vida¡¿Vivir en un pueblucho inmerso en el bosque?!"-dijo altivamente Long Feng, mientras miraba a su hermano-"Sé que mi destino no es este, soy algo más importante que esto...siempre he creído que merezco más que esto, se que puedo ser alguien trascendental en este mundo, pero si me quedo aquí no lo conseguiré"

-"¿Pero dónde irás¿No ves que aquí tienes todo para ser feliz?"-dijo en un tono sumamente dulce y hermanable a Long Feng con la intención de convencerlo.

Long Feng rió ante tal pregunta con tanta petulancia que su hermano quedó anonadado.

-"Escúchame bien, ya que no volveré a repetirlo, nunca he tenido nada importante en mi vida, sólo he vivido en la miseria… he vivido a tu sombra, no soy nada para nadie, soy un pobre aldeano que no sirve para nada, así que iré a ser alguien… ¡con poder¡que hasta la mismísima nación del fuego temerá!"

Al decir esas palabras Long feng partió, pero antes de perderse en el bosque giró su cabeza en dirección a su hermano-"No te preocupes, estaré de alguna forma en contacto contigo…"- y diciendo eso su figura se perdió en el bosque, pero la volvería a ver dentro de unos años, aunque él no lo creyera.

Fin Flash Back

El hombre volvió en sus cabales en ese momento, notando que Iroh lo miraba extrañado, en ese instante el hombre prosiguió con su relato.

-"Pasaron unos cuantos años y un día sin entenderlo muy bien llegué a una ciudad que se encontraba detrás de unas laderas al otro extremo de Ba Sing Se. En ese momento vi como maestros fuego estaban ocupando la ciudad. No di tregua a lo que mis ojos presenciaron, un soldado amenazaba a una mujer y niño que estaban tirados en el suelo. Sólo recuerdo que algo hirvió dentro mío, como si mi odio volviera a renacer. El hombre detuvo su ataque y se largó del lugar, yo lo seguí, sin siquiera entender muy bien el porque. Lo seguí unas cuantas millas, este entró a una casa solitaria, de hecho era la única del lugar, parecía como si esta estuviera escondida .También entré sin que este se percatara de mi presencia, ocultándome lo mejor que pude. Sólo recuerdo que lo vi abrazando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, parecían felices, pero observándoles algo me invadió, una furia sin control sólo recuerdo que pensaba "por qué él es feliz después de todo lo que ha hecho su miserable nación…me quitó todo… ¡todo!...". Mi odio me cegó, nubló mi juicio, recordé a mi mujer e hijo, no sé cómo pero luego de eso, el sujeto estaba tirado frente a mi bañado en sangre junto con aquella mujer, no sé cómo, pero les di muerte… sólo lo hice y ya, miré mis manos y salí de la casa, pero algo me detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta de salida…un sollozo, este provenía de una esquina de la casa, me dirigí al lugar y noté a un pequeño niño que me miraba con terror y lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento el muchacho me dijo algo que hasta el día de hoy no olvido…"

Flash Back

-"Mataste a mis padres… ¡¿Por qué señor, por qué?!... ¿Por qué tu gente nos odia, por qué?"-dijo la voz temblorosa de un pequeño niño de unos 7 años que miraba aterrado a Fhao. Lo había visto todo desde lejos, aquel horrible espectáculo. Fhao, notó la mirada acusadora del pequeño y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, había hecho lo mismo que la nación del fuego le hizo a su familia, exactamente lo mismo. En ese momento el niño cayó inconciente al suelo, quedando tirado en este.

Repentinamente un leve sollozo provino de la mujer que estaba en el piso, esta parecía querer decir algo, una palabra, solo una, mientras extendía su mano hacia el niño.

-"Zhero…".- y al decirla su brazo golpeó el piso en seco y su voz guardó silencio por siempre…

Fin del flash back

--

El amanecer golpeó con fuerza la cara soñolienta de Katara, haciendo que esta abriera poco a poco sus ojos azules de par en par, esta coloco su mano en su frente, con una expresión pensativa.

-"Otra vez el mismo sueño respecto a mamá… ¿Qué cadenas tengo que romper mamá¿Acaso las del pasado?"-murmuró la muchacha.

Katara había tenido nuevamente el mismo sueño con respecto a su madre, le parecía algo extraño, aunque le alegraba de verla al menos en sus sueños, no lograba comprender aquel extraño mensaje que esta le decía en su cabeza. La chica se inclinó para levantarse, pero notó que algo extraño la cubría.

-"¿Qué es esto?...un abrigo ¿rojo?"-la muchacha giró su rostro en dirección a Zuko, este aún dormía y no pudo evitar notar la chica, que este sólo llevaba puesta una camisa oriental color café rojizo.

Katara se levantó llevando en sus brazos aquella prenda de ropa, y la colocó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

-"…Gracias"- dijo la joven maestra agua con una expresión pasiva en su rostro, mientras salía fuera del lecho del árbol.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven príncipe despertara de su sueño, notando este que su prenda había vuelto con él. Este se la colocó nuevamente, para salir en busca de la joven, ya que había notado que estaba solo en aquel lugar.

La muchacha se encontraba no muy lejos mirando un enorme árbol. Zuko la vio de lejos y comenzó a acercarse a esta..

-"¿Por qué miras ese árbol?"- preguntó Zuko con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

-"No es nada en realidad solo recordé algo…" - dijo la muchacha en un tono serio, que hasta al mismo muchacho extraño-"Debemos seguir en línea recta por aquel lugar"-dijo Katara , mientras apuntaba su dedo en dirección a aquel árbol

-"¿Cómo sabes por donde ir?"-preguntó algo extrañado el joven.

-"Sólo lo sé, sígueme ¿Sí?"-dijo la muchacha, mientras ambos caminaban en esa dirección. El rostro de Katara reflejaba un semblante pensativo. Al ver ese enorme árbol recordó la vez que estuvo en el pantano, recordó sobre todo aquella visión, la de su madre que había adquirido mas fuerza en este tiempo, además reconocía el lugar donde estaban, al entrar de noche no se había percatado muy bien, pero con la luz del día pudo reconocer aquel paraje, ya que este pertenecía a los alrededores de la pequeña aldea, en la que Katara y sus amigos habían estado antes.

Caminaron sin parar, alrededor de 15 minutos, pero algo detuvo su paso, una visión en frente que los sorprendió a ambos de igual forma.

Era aquella aldea, estaba quemada por todos lados, tanto las casas como sus alrededores, estaba prácticamente desolada, nada emitía algún murmullo. Notaron que frente a algunas casas, había cúmulos de tierra que sobresalían levemente del suelo, emanaban de estos más de 10 o 15, estas eran tumbas. La chica apartó con brusquedad la vista, ya no quería mirar, porque le traía horribles recuerdos, de un pasado que no le era tan lejano.

Los chicos, avanzaron por aquel terreno, como si fueran atraídos por él, observando todo a su alrededor. Katara miraba horrorizada, aquel horrible espectáculo mientras que Zuko conservaba la compostura, pero a pesar de todo no daba cabida a esa aterradora visión.

-"Esto es lo que hace tu gente…por gloria"-dijo Katara dirigiendo su mirada a Zuko con desaprobación y enfado

El muchacho esta vez no podía decir nada, sólo giró su mirada en otra dirección, ya que sabía que la chica tenía razón, porque aquel espectáculo no tenía nombre.

El aire del lugar estaba impregnado por un fuerte olor a azufre y hollín, todo estaba de color negro, tanto plantas como casas, pero algo resalto entre todos esos elementos.

Un hombre de no tan avanzada edad, de negros cabellos y ropa que parecía algo maltratada, pero él en sí se veía bien, parecía como si estuviera observando una casa que estaba frente suyo sin quitar la viste de encima de una casa.

-"Quédate aquí ¿Sí? iré a hablar con ese hombre"- dijo Katara sin siquiera mirar a Zuko. La muchacha avanzó en dirección de aquel individuo, este giró su rostro notando la presencia de la joven y viendo a lo lejos a otro individuo, pero no lograba distinguir muy bien al muchacho, no logrando percatarse que el joven era de la nación del fuego.

-"Disculpe… ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"-preguntó la maestra agua que aún no daba cabida a lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

El hombre sólo bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza su mano-"La nación del fuego destruyó todo, nada quedó a salvo y…"- el hombre detuvo su relato, ya que cuando miro a la joven le pareció muy familiar esta.

-"Usted es la… ¡Amiga del avatar, no me equivoco… la recuerdo... o más bien dicho a un joven de su color de piel y ojos, que usaba una cola de caballo y tenía una voz un tanto aguda!"

-"¿Voz aguda? … ¡Mi hermano!…¡¡Sokkaa!!"- dijo muy sorprendida esta

-"Gracias a él pudimos escapar de la nación del fuego, esta nos aprisionó en sus tanques, pensábamos que todo había terminado, pero un extraño animal apareció junto con su hermano y una pequeña niña, ellos nos sacaron de ahí y derrotaron a los soldados, de hecho rescataron a todos los hombres de aquí"

-"Pero…"- la chica miró por los alrededores notando que el lugar estaba desabitado-"Los demás aldeanos… ¿Dónde se encuentran?"- preguntó esta preocupada

-"Todos regresamos a la aldea luego de que su hermano nos rescató, en busca de nuestras familias, pero sin pensarlo siquiera luego decidimos abandonar la aldea…"- en ese instante el hombre bajo la mirada mientras apretaba sus dientes con impotencia – "Al llegar vimos a varias de nuestras mujeres quemadas junto con niños en sus brazos…fue algo horrible, otras lograron salvarse, pero no todos pudieron tener la misma suerte…"-el hombre comenzó poco a poco a subir su rostro cambiando su expresión a una algo mas tranquila-"pero gracias a Dios mi mujer e hijo estaban a salvo, …pero todas esas personas inocentes fueron...masacradas"- su voz quedó en silencio por unos segundos

-"Yo… lo siento mucho…" - dijo Katara bajando su mirada

-"Ya no importa señorita… bueno yo me voy si me disculpa debo partir junto a mi mujer e hijo, lejos de este lugar…"-No muy lejos detrás de unos arbustos se veía una silueta escondida… era mujer y un niño, que miraban al hombre algo preocupados. El hombre dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, Katara sólo lo observó sin despegar la vista de él, pero antes de que se alejara totalmente esta le preguntó algo.

-"Disculpe, sé que no es mi asunto, pero… ¿Por qué miraba con tanta detención aquella casa?"

El hombre posó en su faz ante tal comentario una nostálgica sonrisa y musitó.

-"Era la casa de mi madre, ella… no sobrevivió" - y con esto el hombre se alejo perdiéndose con su mujer e hijo en aquel lugar.

La joven se giró completamente mirando con un semblante lleno de desaprobación en dirección a Zuko, este lo notó, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. En ese instante la muchacha corrió con todas sus fuerza alejándose de aquel lugar, el príncipe la siguió rápidamente para que esta no escapara.

--

Los rayos del amanecer se encontraban ya sobre todo Ba Sing Se, y sus alrededores.

Mientras tanto en el templo del aire del Sur, Aang y compañía estaban despiertos, ya que sabían lo que ese día les deparaba. Todos estaban subiendo en ese momento al lomo de Appa, en tanto el guru se acercó hacia Aang extendiendo su mano al hombro de este

-"Aang recuerda, lo que hablamos, no puedes pelear demasiado, si no correrás un gran peligro"- dijo en tono serio el guru al avatar

-"Sí, lo sé…una última cosa… ¿Dónde está Katara?"-esa interrogante lo tenia carcomiendo su mente desde la noche, pero en el entrenamiento no lo hizo notar.

El Guru cerro sus ojos y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Aang. En la mente de ambos se dibujaron un sin fin de conexiones, mientras que una frase apareció como eco en la mente del avatar -"Recuerda todos estamos conectados"-en ese instante Aang vio en su mente, una especie de línea que seguía mas allá de aquel templo, era el lazo que lo unía con Katara, este llegaba a no muchas millas de un lugar que este conocía ya de antemano, pero algo lo sobresalto. Vio que la muchacha corría de alguien, o algo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era en donde esta se encontraba en aquel momento.

-"¡¡Ella está en…!!"-dijo abruptamente Aang, abriendo sus ojos que reflejaban preocupación.

---

-"¡Acaso pensabas huir!"- dijo Zuko quien alcanzó a Katara tomándola fuertemente de su brazo.

La muchacha sacó de su cantimplora agua, atacando al maestro fuego, quien retrocedió velozmente antes de que lo hiriera.

-"¡Viste lo que ocurrió, personas inocentes murieron, personas pacíficas fueron masacradas, sólo porque tu gente no tuvo compasión!"-dijo esta con mucho enfado, que casi no podía ocultar.

-"Si ellos no hubieran ayudado al avatar nada de esto hubiera ocurrido"-afirmó fríamente el joven príncipe

-"¡¡Pero qué rayos!!...¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡¿Es que acaso no sientes nada¡¡¿En realidad no te importa lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar...?!!" -gritó en tono de reproche Katara.

Él no dijo nada, mantenía su postura de defensa ante la situación, pero algo dentro suyo comenzaba a cambiar, sabía que lo hecho por los soldados estaba mal, pero a pesar de todo no podía ya dar vuelta atrás, tenía que seguir su camino, volver a su hogar , recuperar su trono y… ganar el amor de su padre nuevamente.

-"¡Tú… nunca has perdido a alguien importante, no sabes el dolor que significa eso!"- de los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brotas lágrimas, pero esta se las secó bruscamente con su brazo

-"¡Créeme que sé lo que es perder a alguien que uno ama!... yo.…"- dijo Zuko en tono serio, pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-"¡No, no sabes!… si fuera cierto entenderías el dolor que toda esta gente y las tres naciones están sintiendo… ¡¡Tú no sabes!!"- dijo esta prácticamente tirándoselo a la cara.

Aquellas palabras penetraron con fuerza en la mente de Zuko, recordó a todas esas personas que conoció cuando fue desterrado y escapaba de la nación del fuego, lo recordó todo, las imágenes comenzaban a invadir su mente. El príncipe bajó sus brazos que estaban en posición sorprendiendo a la maestra agua.

-"Perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño ella…no murió, pero desapareció, dejándome…solo, hasta ahora nunca he sabido si esta viva o muerta, sé que no es lo mismo que perder en vida a un ser querido como tu perdiste a tu madre, pero sé lo que es aquel sufrimiento de no tener a quien amas a tu lado, créeme que lo sé..."

La joven quedó anonadada mirando fijamente al joven príncipe. Este comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras avanzaba, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro.

El la tomó del brazo y de un tirón la empujó hacia él quedando sus cuerpos juntos, uno cerca del otro.

-"Pero…"- dijo nerviosamente Katara, sorprendida ante la situación, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que notó que el brazo del joven rodeaba su cuello.

Quedó todo en silencio por unos instantes, ambos no dijeron nada, hasta que…

-"Es extraño no se como te conté eso…yo…perdona"- la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, pero un pequeño golpe en el cuello hizo que cayera inconciente, el joven antes de que esta se golpeara en el suelo la sostuvo en uno de sus brazos cálidamente, la miró por unos instantes, pero luego desvió la mirada en dirección al frente, el reconocía el lugar, sabía donde ambos se encontraban, ya que detrás de unos pocos árboles y malezas se vislumbraba un enorme muro de porte imperial que albergaba la ciudad más importante del reino tierra, habían llegado estaban en …Ba Sing Se…

--

-"¡Katara está en Ba Sing Se!"-dijo algo alterado Aang al grupo.

-"¿Pero cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó Sokka algo inquieto.

-"Créeme sólo lo sé, debemos ir a aquel lugar ¡ahora!"

En ese instante Aang subió a Appa junto con los demás, mientras Momo iba comiendo los bichos que Appa tenía en sus pelos, pero el joven avatar notó que el rey tierra y Bozco los miraban desde el suelo.

-"Su majestad ¿Qué hace¿Por qué no sube?"-preguntó extrañado el monje.

El hombre sonrió amablemente ante tal pregunta-"Yo sólo seré una carga para ustedes, amigos míos, me quedaré aquí"-dijo tranquilamente

-"…Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí señor"- dijo Toph

-"Créanme es lo mejor, sólo estorbaré en su rescate"-dijo el rey tierra tranquilamente.

En ese momento Aang parecía que iba a decir algo pero Sokka lo interrumpió-"Está bien señor, quédese aquí por mientras, pero cuando esto acabe volveremos por usted ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo en tono algo serio Sokka.

El rey asintió ante la sugerencia, aceptándola cordialmente, en ese instante Appa emprendió el vuelo, pero antes de que se alejara completamente el rey les gritó.

-"¡¡En el castillo de Ba Sing Se existe una entrada secreta, en la parte posterior, es una puerta de metal negro!!"-gritó con fuerza el hombre para que los chicos lo pudieran escuchar.

-"¡¡¡Gracias su majestad, y también gracias guru por todo!!!"- respondió también en un gritó Aang, y con esto el enorme animal se perdió en el cielo.

Así nuestros héroes emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Ba Sing Se, algo insospechado les esperaba en ese lugar, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar…

---

**Bueno primero que todo,quiero agradecer a las personas que han leido mi historia a Masg, Diego-pchan,anita y render, pero en especial a Masg(gracias amiga, a pesar de que me presionaste para hacer esta historia,te estoy muy agradecidaaa ¡¡enserio!! ajajaj aunque a veces eres un ser malevolo de alma oscura cuando quieres algo ajajaja,pero te juro que muchas graciasss enserioooo!!! y quiero seguir viendo tus historias, te juro que las encuentro muy buenass,asi que sigue adelante!!!) y Diego-pchan(no se como puedes leer mi historia ajaj te juro eres digno de mi admiración ajaja, y muchas gracias por tu review, en el momento no sabes como me reí).Bueno ojala les gusten los capítulos y dejen reeviews, que más puedo decir solo queda el último que será publicado antes del 21 de Septiembre ajajaj... byeeeee...**


End file.
